Because of Happy Pills
by Ovia
Summary: Um, this is a story about a misunderstanding on medicines. Please R&R.


Hi, um, my first fan fic. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: Masami Kurumada

One day, when Aldebaran was having his nice sleep, somehow, his bed collapsed. Well, even though he realized that his bed was collapsed and broken down, he didn't care about it and continued his nice sleep in the collapsed bed. When the morning reach, Aldebaran woke up and he yawned. Then suddenly he sneezed. When he got up, his back hurt and he sneezed again.

"AACHOO…, not agai..AACHOO!" he sneezed again. "Allergic...ACHOO! Yeah, it must be aller…ACHOO…gic…*sniff*", again, he sneezed.

In the afternoon, he decided to go to Aries Mu's temple. Just to visit his best friend and, asking him for an allergic medicine. As Aldebaran reached the Aries temple Mu, who was reading a novel, saw his best friend and he smiled.

Hey, Aldebaran. Wanna read some books?" asked the Aries Saint to his friend.

"Yea…ACHOO! And an allergic medicine…ACHOOOO!", again, the Taurus Saint sneeze

Hmm, are you okay, Aldebaran? You keep on sneezing." Asked the worries man.

"Well, that's why I…ACHOO…come here for the…ACHOO…cure. Do you still…ACHOO…have the allergic medicine….ACHOO", asked the sick man.

"Um, yep. There are still a few on the rack over there. The blue one", said Mu as he pointed his thumb to the rack near the bookshelf. "Just take a pill", Mu added.

Then, as Aldebaran reached the rack, full of stuffs, he noticed that there are 2 blue boxes of medicines, with different brand, of course. Aldebaran got cofused and he asked Mu. "Which one…ACHOO…"Raha" or "Haha"…ACHOO..."

"Take the "Raha" one," Mu replied.

"He said "Haha" right?" he told himself and took the "Haha" branded medicine. And somehow he felt better even though he still sneezes a bit.

Then Aldebaran joined Mu reading books. Then not long Mu giggled.

"Hey, Aldebaran. Listen to this book's joke. It's really funny", said Mu.

"Hmm, what's it, Mu?", asked Aldebaran curiously.

"Well, it says here…"

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAA…" Aldebaran laughed merrily.

Mu got confused anf he asked his friend," Hey, what are you laughing at?"

"HUHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAUHAHAHA…ACHOO….I don't kno…BUAAHAHAHAHAHA", Aldebaran answered with a really loud laugh.

Aldebaran kept on laughing while Mu is worried and he teleported to the other zodiac temples to request help from the other Gold Saints. As everybody gathered in the Aries temple, the 10 gold saints were amazed to see the strongest gold saint laughing, jumping and rolling around the temple. The gold saints kept on watching Aldebaran laughing in happiness or in agony. Then suddenly Deathmask began to giggle and the he laughed.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I feel like watching a bull show, or matador! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" laughed Deathmask.

"WAHAHAHAHa…why you little…BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Aldebaran laughed or yelled to Deathmask as he was pissed by the Cancer Saint's words.

Then Aldebaran chased Deathmask and both of them were laughing, in agony and in happiness.

"I had enough! Everybody, let's stop them", said the Gemini Saint.

Then Saga, Aiolia, Shura and Mu tried to stop Aldebaran.

"Gah, I feel like trying to tame a wild bull", said Shura.

"Aldebaran, stop! You know that you're heavy", said Aiolia.

"Aldebaran, stop chasing Deathmask", said Mu.

"Stop, now, Aldebaran," said Saga.

Then Aldebaran stop chasing, but still laughing. Then Deathmask also stop and he still giggling. Mu then thought of something.

"Aldebaran, did you took the "Haha" one, instead of the "Raha" one?" asked Mu.

"HAHAHAHAHA…yeah…HAHAHAHA," replied Aldebaran with a laugh.

"Oh…s***", Mu whined as he put his hand on his face.

"What did he took, Mu?, asked Deathmask.

"Yes, what did he take?" asked Shaka.

"He took….", Mu didn't finished his sentence as he pointed on the two blue boxes on the rack.

"What? He took Blue Mo…."Deathmask said amazed but stopped by a hit from Aphrodite on his head.

"That's a film you idiot!" said Aphrodite the Pisces Saint. "Readers, please never search or look for the words that Deathmask just mentioned", Aphrodite added.

Aiolia, who was near the rack amazed on what he saw. "What? "Happy pills"?" Aiolia said amazed and he looked at Mu and asked him, "Why the hell did you keep this thing?"

"To be happier?" Milo guessed.

"No…", Mu replied.

"Then, what for?" asked all the gold saints to Mu except Aldebaran, who was laughing in agony.

Mu just kept quiet. But then he replied nervously, "Because actually I wanted to trick you guys on the last 1st of April to celebrate April's Fool by giving you guys free homemade lemonade contained with happy pills, so that you'll laugh for the whole day. But I feel bad for you guys and decide to stop it instead."

Then every of the gold saints kept silent in the state of being startled by 2 things:

Mu for keeping "Happy Pills" for the last April's Fool which wasn't done. He had never ever wanted to do such naughty things.

Aldebaran for laughing like a wild and crazy bull.

The End

Thank you for reading my fan fic. Hope you enjoy it…


End file.
